Pirates Restaurant
Tina The Pirates Restaurant is a modern and luxury restaurant in Moji island. Every week Pirates Restaurant has a funny theme party, which only the rich or influential person can recevie the golden invitaion. Pirates Restaurant is made from blue crystal, giving the restaurant a mysterious sea blue color. Parts of the outside and the whole inside floor are made of marble.Inside the restaurant displays lots of precious goods.What's more, every sunday is the theme party day in the restaurant. City City article: Moji Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. They have canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city. Description Appearance Outside Pirates Restaurant is not located in the commercial center but in the countryside where a famous waterfall is not far away from. There are all exclusive uptown around Pirates Restaurant. Because of waterfall, water power is the only power source the Pirates' use. Whether day or night Pirates Restaurant is lighting like a sleepless town. The outside wall is decorated by some flickering blue crystal, which look like water waving. Pirates Restaurant likes a corsair, but have many small rooms to have meals in the front, seeing from the opposite roads. There are two torch shape lamps hung on prow and stern outside the Pirates'. These look more classical and noble. A white and black flag raising on the top of the restaurant. It's a black and white mask that was drew as the sign of the restaurant. Besides, the two lamps also have a black and white mask sign. Actually, there are three control monitors in the lamps and the flag in case the unfamiliar people intruded. Inside The inside of the restaurant is made of marble. The marble are blue and purple, which unique in Moji island. There are 101 rooms in the restaurant who have the invitation can enter. Besides, a server serve just one room and never change. Every room has a control monitor hided in the wall clock or candlestick. A bar counter located in the middle of the restaurant where is a self-service bar. The guest should pay not money but equivalent goods. If the goods is not equivalent, the guest will never be invited in Pirates Restaurant. The 101 room is the hall to hold theme party, giving illusion of funny and hilarious. There are all kinds of experience masks, clothes, make-ups, and ornaments in it. The 101 room is hypaethral. Because the room is outdoor, the witches can divine what happens. However, except the 101 room, other room are never be known. Age/History Pirates Restaurant was built in 6 years age. But it still looks fashionable and busy. The restaurant is locatated near the pink beach in the villa area, where living the most of high income person. The transportation is not very heavy here, because the rich all has they own car. Pirates Restaurant is the open place of Ledoo but with the unopened and secret deal. Anyway, the restaurant is a wonderful place to have fun. Purpose The Pirates Restaurant is designed for money and illusion. For money from the rich, who handed 95% wealthy in Moji. However, the rich are unfriendly and selfish. So the Pirates Restaurant is special for them and earn a lot from them. For illusion by Ledoo, who is the thief aim to steal a big treasures. People Owners * Robert Ledoo Users The minister's wife and the rich.Category:Location Page